Swords and Sandals 3 Alignment
Alignment is a feature in Swords and Sandals 3: Solo Ultratus and Swords and Sandals 3: Multiplae Ultratus. The value of alignment is affected by the action of killing/sparing an opponent at the end of the battle. This will give you certain benefits on experience/gold and new combat action. Some equipment requires a certain value of positive/negative alignment before you can equip them. Swords and Sandals Status # When alignment is zero. the status of your alignment is neutral. # When alignment is positive, the status of your alignment is good. # When alignment is negative, the status of your alignment is evil. The maximum absolute value of positive/negative alignment is determined by level which is Level * 10. For example a Lv 6 gladiator can have a maximum absolute value of 60. In other words it can be as high as +60, or as low as -60. To view your alignment status/value: * Checking your character profile (Before battles and in the character menu) * Going to Mr Muji's Swordsmaster (He will say "Greetings, my alignment friend.") * Looking at your Character's picture above the Character Menu button (the shield background will be black and red if you are unholy, white and blue if you are holy, and silver if you are neutral.) * You can also check the shield in the background of the picture in the top-right corner of the Arena screen. Zero Alignment (Neutral) Zero alignment is what you start with. You get no bonus at all in this alignment. Positive Alignment (Good) Positive alignment occurs when you spare a foe. You get +0.1% bonus percentage on experience earned for each positive point of alignment. Example: * A neutral person who has spared 5 people, will have 5 alignment and earn 0.5% extra experience. * A neutral person who has spared 50 people, will have 50 alignment and earn 5% extra experience. In battle, you will get an action called either Holy Smite or Divine Blessing. You can only used once in the whole battle. * Holy Smite is when you go to battle with someone who has a negative alignment, and does damage equal to half your alignment. The attack always hits. It cannot be missed. * Divine blessing is when you go to battle with someone who has a neutral or positive alignment, and heals your health and magicka equal to half of your alignment. Example: * A person who has 5 alignment, will damage 2 health or heal 2 Health & Magicka points. * A person who has 50 alignment, will damage 25 health or heal 25 Health & Magicka points. Negative Alignment (Evil) Negative alignment occurs when you kill a foe. You get +0.1% bonus percentage on gold earned for each negative point of alignment. Example: * A neutral person who has killed 5 people, will have -5 alignment and earn 0.5% extra gold. * A neutral person who has killed 50 people, will have -50 alignment and earn 5% extra gold. In battle, you will get an action called either Unholy Rites or Demonic Pact. You can only used once in the whole battle. * Unholy Rites will appear when you go to battle with someone who has a positive alignment, and does damage equal to half your alignment. The attack always hit. It cannot be missed. * Demonic Pact appears when you go to battle with someone who has a neutral or negative alignment, and heals your health and magicka equal to half of your alignment. Example: * A person who has -5 alignment, will damage 2 health or heal 2 Health & Magicka points. * A person who has -50 alignment, will damage 25 health or heal 25 Health & Magicka points. Levels of Alignment Evil -1 to -19 | Disagreeable -20 | Unpleasant Enemy Spare An negative alignment enemy will kill you A neutral will spare you, A holy will spare you too, Factors affecting alignment in Swords and Sandals Every time you hit your opponent with a weapon and your opponent's HP is reduced to zero, you have a choice - spare or kill. Alignment +1 if you spare your opponent; -1 if you kill. The value can go into negative. You can still choose whether to spare or kill if you defeat your opponenet by alignment special attack or taunt attack. You are NOT able to choose if you defeat your opponent by magic spells or pushing them off the edge. You are also unable to choose if the battle ends earlier because you tear off opponent's arms/legs with a critical power attack. You do not earn any alignment value either by tearing off in the middle of the battle. There are equipment that improves your positive/negative alignment. A talent called Conviction in the School of Survival that improves the amount of alignment you earn when you spare/kill an opponent in a battle. For every three points, a one unit bonus is added. Category:Swords and Sandals 3